PERTANYAAN DAN FAKTA
by Alize Indigo
Summary: rahasia seputar karakter-karakter Naruto! / Crack Fic / Various chara inside / CHAPTER 2 Update /RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**PERTANYAAN DAN FAKTA** rahasia seputar karakter-karakter Naruto!

Oneshot. Crack fic.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: No specific pairing. Just various chara.

Rating: T

Genre: Humor, Parody

Disclaimer: Bang Kishi. Masashi Kishimoto

Sejauh apapun saya berharap, Naruto bukan punya saya!

Warning: OOC Parah. Typos. Pendek. Bahasa sedikit tak baku.

**A/N:**

**Uhm.. saya nggak tahu apakah ide fic semacam ini sudah pernah digunakan oleh author lain atau belum... Yah semoga saja belum. Kalau pun ada, semoga tidak sama -_-**

**Oya, samasekali nggak punya niat bashing-chara, apalagi menyentil isu SARA... Fic ini dibuat Cuma untuk lucu-lucuan saja. Jadi...jangan dianggap serius ya! **

**Have a great weekend!**

.

.

.

.

Pada hari sabtu yang mendung ini, hari di mana saya bahkan belum beranjak untuk pergi mandi, saya akan membongkar rahasia, pertanyaan-pertanyaan, dan fakta dari animanga kesayangan kita NARUTO.

Yuk, disimak...

**Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.**

\- Seberapa jauh kalian mengenal chara Naruto? Kalian bahkan tidak menyangka kan jika pemuda pirang tersebut merupakan kelahiran asli Indonesia? Ia terlahir dengan nama asli Sunarto, dan memiliki nama panggilan 'Nar!' atau 'Narto!'. Pada usia dua tahun ia dan keluarganya hijrah ke Jepang dan di sanalah ia perlahan mulai berganti nama menjadi Naruto. Naruto yang tumbuh menjadi bocah aktif dan tak bisa diam kemudian berpapasan tanpa sengaja dengan Kishimoto dan menginspirasi lelaki berkacamata tersebut. Lantas sepuluh tahun kemudian Naruto akhirnya lulus casting untuk bermain peran dalam seri ninja dengan judul sesuai namanya sendiri: NARUTO. Pada awal usahanya mendapatkan peran bergengsi itu, Naruto harus bersaing dengan banyak chara, macam Shinchan, Nobita, dan juga Ninja Hattori. Oh, bahkan Boiboiboi pun turut serta ketika itu.

\- Kenapa rambut Sakura Haruno indah dan berwarna pink? Karena waktu ibunya mengandungnya, dia suka makan kelopak bunga Sakura. Terinspirasi almarhumah aktris tenar Suzanna, katanya.

\- Kenapa wajah Sasuke stoik? Karena jika dia berekspresi dengan terlalu berlebihan, dia takut make-upnya luntur.

\- Mengapa jaket Naruto berwarna dominan orange? Begini, pada awalnya dia mau memakai pink, tetapi dimarahi Sakura.

\- Mengapa tenaga dan pukulan Sakura kuat sekali? Sebab kakeknya adalah seorang atlet tinju. Yah, keturunan. Begitulah...

**Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji **

\- Mengapa Ino akhirnya move on dari memuja Sasuke dan memilih untuk bersama Sai? Bukan, bukan karena dia menyerah dan Sasuke nggak suka sama dia. Itu semua karena Ino sudah menangkap gelagat KDRT dari Sasuke. Belum nikah aja itu cowok udah sadis begitu, apalagi kalau nanti jadi suami? Ino tak sudi. Masih ingat kan sekejam apa Sasuke terhadap Sakura?

\- Kenapa Shikamaru memacari dan akhirnya menikahi Temari? Karena dia nggak mau repot-repot beli kipas angin listrik. Jadi tiap kepanasan tinggal perintah Temari untuk mengipasinya dengan kipas raksasanya itu. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun sama, memaksa Temari mengipasi mereka dengan alasan "Kau harus jadi menantu yang baik, Temari!".

\- Mengapa keluarga Nara dan klannya punya banyak Rusa? Sebab dahulu kala klan tersebut awalnya memelihara banyak sapi dan kambing. Tapi karena tidak tahan pada aroma kotorannya dan juga pemeliharaannya yang merepotkan, mereka nyaris menyerah. Lagipula, setiap Idul Adha, Hokage selalu memaksa klan mereka untuk menyumbangkan sapi-sapi agar dipotong dan dibagikan dagingnya pada masyarakat Konoha. "Bangkrut dong kita?" begitu protes klan Nara pada saat itu. Maka sejak saat itu mereka berganti icon dengan memelihara banyak Rusa.

\- Kenapa Shikamaru suka memandangi awan dan langit? Soalnya kalau memandangi Asuma-sensei dia bosan. Memandangi Ino dia blushing. Dan andai memandangi Chouji dia takut mual.

**Kiba, Hinata dan Shino**

\- Mengapa kerah jaket Shino selalu menutupi separuh wajahnya? Karena ketika dia hendak memakai masker dia dijitak Kakashi-sensei. Dia bilang, "Nggak usah ikut-ikutan, bocah!"

\- Mengapa pada awal kemunculannya Hinata selalu berbicara gagap? Tentu saja, karena dalam pohon keluarga Hyuuga ada nama Aziz 'Gagap' Hyuuga pada bagian leluhur Hinata.

\- Kenapa Kiba seolah ditakdirkan untuk bersama Akamaru seumur hidupnya? Uhm, pernah pada suatu saat dia ingin bersama Katsuyu, tapi nggak tahan, geli katanya. "Badannya lembek-lembek berlendir gitu! Eww..." ujar Kiba seraya bergidik. Alasan lain mengapa harus AKAMARU adalah, karena kalau SHIKAMARU, pemuda Nara itu yang nggak mau. Meski Kiba-nya sih oke-oke saja.

**Neji, Tenten dan Rock Lee**

\- Seberapa besar kecintaan Tenten terhadap senjata? Sangat besar, sampai-sampai disaat luangnya terkadang ia menjadikan shuriken dan kunai sebagai cemilan.

\- Mengapa Neji mati muda? Karena dia dan Rock Lee membuat kesepakatan. Barangsiapa yang mati belakangan di antara mereka berdua, maka dia yang akan menjadi pendamping Tenten. Malangnya, Neji duluan.

\- Mengapa Rock Lee (sedikit) Norak? Karena memang itulah jalan ninjanya.

\- Apakah benar Tenten yang manis itu keturunan China? Tidak, dia keturunan Negro. Tapi saya yakin tidak akan ada yang percaya...

**Temari, Gaara dan Kankurou**

\- Mengapa Temari memilih Shikamaru sebagai pasangannya? Karena setiap kali cowok itu melihat cewek yang 'lebih' daripada Temari (lebih cantik atau seksi), ia bukannya jelalatan, melainkan Cuma bilang "Merepotkan!"

\- Kenapa Gaara yang kharismatik itu masih jomblo? Sebab cewek-cewek takut dan risih jika jadi pacarnya. Gaara jauh lebih pintar bersolek daripada mereka... (Lihat eyeliner-nya yang selalu sempurna itu).

\- Kenapa rambut Temari diikat empat? Katanya kalau dicepol dua ntar dibilangin mirip Tenten.

\- Mengapa Gaara tidak mempunyai alis? Karena dahulu ibunya melakukan percobaan padanya, ia pikir jika mencukur habis alis anaknya yang berambut merah itu, maka Gaara akan memiliki alis yang lebih tebal dan indah. Sayangnya, setelah alisnya gundul, rambut-rambut di atas mata tersebut tidak tumbuh-tumbuh lagi –selamanya.

**RANDOM CHARA**

\- Mengapa Sai memakai kostum dengan bagian perut yang terbuka? Karena sebenarnya dia hanya dipaksa oleh atasannya, Danzo, untuk tampil seperti itu. "Kau terlihat seksi dan sangat menggairahkan, Sai!", begitulah katanya sambil mengedip genit.

\- Mengapa Suigetsu bergigi runcing dan bergabung dalam tim Hebi? Jawabannya, selain karena pemuda itu merupakan kerabat jauh Kisame, tentu saja Sasuke merekrutnya. Sasuke Uchiha sengaja memilih orang semacam itu sebagai rekan setim agar jika suatu waktu Karin fangirlingan dengan kelewat batas, Sasuke bisa menyuruhnya untuk menggigit Karin.

\- Mengapa Karui mau sama Chouji? Karena dengan bersama pria itu, Karui selalu merasa menjadi cewek cantik yang langsing.

\- Kenapa Minato Namikaze gantengnya nggak ketulungan? Ehm, saya juga bingung. Mungkin pada saat membuat design chara-nya, Kishimoto sedang ngefans pada artis-artis cowok Korea...

\- Mengapa Iruka-sensei bernama Umino Iruka yang berarti Dolphin/lumba-lumba laut? Dia sendiri tidak tahu, dan sebenarnya merasa sangat malu dengan nama itu. "Padahal aku ingin nama yang lebih macho seperti nama ikan Piranha, Hiu, Paus, atau semacamnya..." begitulah katanya. Lagipula sensei tidak pernah sadar bahwa ia masih berkerabat sangat jauh dengan Kisame. Sama-sama bertema 'ikan'.

\- Kenapa Itachi Uchiha diceritakan mati? Karena dia mau berhenti dari syuting Naruto dan ingin buru-buru main seri Rurouni Kenshin dengan berperan sebagai Kenshin Himura. Coba lihat rambut gondrong dan wajah teduhnya... dan rambut aslinya sebenarnya berwarna merah.

\- Mengapa Hidan memuja aliran sesat? Karena dia frustasi setelah berpisah dari saya. Dia tidak percaya lagi pada kebaikan Kami-sama dan mengutuki dunia dengan beralih menyembah Dewa Jashin yang kejam.

\- Mengapa Asuma Sarutobi digambarkan sebagai seorang shinobi perokok? Karena itu untuk membuatnya terlihat macho. Jenggot dan tubuh tinggi besarnya pun sebenarnya adalah buatan alias kebohongan: jenggot palsu dan efek komputer.

\- Kenapa sih lipstick Kurenai-sensei warnanya merah banget? Itu juga sudah syukur dia mau didandanin (paksa) dengan warna tersebut, tadinya ia selalu memakai lipstick warna hitam... (Sebenarnya Kurenai anak gothic).

\- Mengapa Kurenai Yuuhi dipasangkan bersama Asuma? Kurenai bilang, "Ya iyalah! Masak gue sama Anko? Emangnya gue lesbong?!"

\- Kenapa gadis secantik Yugao Uzuki malah masuk ANBU? Soalnya kalau dia bergabung dengan ninja medis, pasiennya bukannya sembuh tetapi malah mati. Jiwa assasin Yugao sangat tinggi.

\- Kenapa sampai akhir hayatnya, diceritakan bahwa batuk Hayate Gekkou nggak sembuh-sembuh? Karena seluruh persediaan obat batuk cowok itu selalu ditenggak habis oleh Yugao, kekasihnya. Terutama ketika cewek itu baru pulang dalam keadaan stress dari misi-misi ANBU yang melelahkan.

\- Mengapa Jiraiya suka sekali mengintip/menggoda perempuan? Karena dia setengah mati berusaha untuk tidak menjadi fudanshi. Apalagi dengan sosok mirip Uke yang menjadi rekan se-timnya dulu (Orochimaru).

\- Kenapa Shizune selalu bersikap sangat sabar dalam menghadapi Tsunade-sama? Sebab, jika ia bertingkah macam-macam, gaji bulanannya bakal dipotong.

\- Kenapa di usianya yang terus bertambah, Tsunade tetap cantik dan berdada besar? Well, pada awalnya ia hanya menjadi korban Orochimaru. Pria berambut hitam tersebut frustasi berat karena salon kecantikannya sepi pengunjung. Hingga suatu ketika ia membuat Tsunade pingsan dan menyuntikkan botox serta silikon pada tubuhnya, yang mana secara mengejutkan sangat berhasil membuat Tsunade Senju awet muda...

\- Mengapa Orochimaru berambut panjang? Karena pada suatu kali dia pernah mencoba gundul dan walhasil menjadi bahan tertawaan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Dia jera.

\- Kenapa Kabuto tetap setia pada Orochimaru? Simpel. Karena dia yakin lelaki itu nggak akan pernah selingkuh darinya.

\- Mengapa Anko Mitarashi diceritakan menjadi murid Orochimaru yang terbuang? Karena gadis itu kelewat obsesif pada sang Sannin. Ia bahkan seringkali membuntutinya ke segala tempat yang sebenarnya tidak perlu (Contohnya ke kamar mandi atau WC), sehingga membuat Oro jengah dan capek. "Aku nggak mau deket-deket sama anak ini lagi!", begitu ucapnya saat itu.

\- Apa penyebab hilangnya ingatan Anko ketika didepak sebagai murid Orochi? Pada saat itu Orochimaru kesal karena bocah tersebut dengan sengaja mengintip dirinya yang sedang buang air. Maka dihilangkanlah memorinya.

\- Mengapa Kakashi-sensei suka memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku? Karena dia malu jika ketahuan orang lain bahwa kuku-kukunya baru diberi kuteks dengan warna-warna lucu.

\- Mengapa Anko-sensei suka makan dango? Dulunya dia suka makan ramen, tetapi karena bosan melihat Naruto menjerit-jerit ketakutan di kedai setiap kali mereka bertatap muka, dia memutuskan untuk menyukai makanan lain saja.

\- Yang terakhir dan paling membuat jiwa saya terguncang, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah pertanyaan: Mengapa Kakashi dan Anko tidak canon, bukan pasangan, dan bahkan tidak pernah diceritakan saling jatuh cinta dalam kisah NARUTO? Jawabannya Cuma satu: Masashi Kishimoto **nggak mau, nggak bisa, nggak suka** **dan nggak rela **melihat saya bahagia... T_T

Haha... Hiks.

TAMAT

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Ada yang mau menambahkan? Silakan tulis di kotak REVIEW!**

**Ah, semoga dari sekian banyak kata-kata gaje saya di atas, ada satu dua yang mampu membuat kalian tersenyum. Ingat, no bashing, Cuma pengen menghibur (meski nggak tahu sukses apa nggak).**

**Makasih udah baca. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERTANYAAN DAN FAKTA** rahasia seputar karakter-karakter Naruto!

CHAPTER 2

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: No specific pairing. Just Various Chara

Rating: T

Genre: Humor, Parody

Warning: OOC Parah. Typos. Pendek. Bahasa sedikit tak baku. CRACK FIC.

**A/N:**

**Hola! Padahal nggak ada niat update sesi kedua ini... Tapi karena ada yang nanyain mana Kankurou, jadinya saya tambahin deh ini. Meski masih ada tokoh-tokoh lain yang belum masuk sih...**

**Oke selamat membaca. Semoga bisa tersenyum.**

**No Bashing. Just for entertain. **

**FIC INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA. Jika ada yang tak berkenan di dalamnya, saya minta maaf dan jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati, oke?**

.

.

.

.

\- Mengapa Kankurou bersenjatakan boneka Kugutsu? Karena waktu dia mau pakai boneka panda-nya Gaara, adiknya itu ngamuk-ngamuk gegulingan di lantai...

.

\- Kenapa sih matanya Rock Lee besar dan agak aneh? Karena pada waktu ikut antre pembagian mata, dia datangnya belakangan, dan mendapatkan jatah mata sisa (yang tidak diinginkan orang lain).

.

\- Mengapa Sai hobi melukis? Nggak juga kok, dia juga hobi menjahit pakaian. Sayangnya semua karyanya hanya sebatas baju yang memperlihatkan bagian perut. Dan ketika dia buka usaha butik, hasilnya sepi pengunjung...

.

\- Kenapa Ino langsing sekali? Karena tiap kali dia punya snack selalu direbut sama Chouji. Ramping bukan berarti nggak suka ngemil, kan?

.

\- Mengapa Danzo terkesan terobsesi untuk menjadi Hokage alias pemimpin Konoha? Tentu saja, karena Hokage itu gajinya besar.

.

\- Kenapa di atas kepala Konan ada bunga mawar? Soalnya waktu dia menggunakan Bunga Bangkai, dia dimarahin Yahiko. Bau, katanya.

.

\- Siapakah nama saudara kembar Nagato? Ada yang tahu? Jawabnya tentu saja, NagaBonar. Memang siapa lagi?

.

\- Mengapa Kakuzu menjabat sebagai bendahara Akatsuki? Soalnya tulisan tangannya terlalu memprihatinkan untuk jadi seorang sekretaris... Lagipula dia nggak pinter pake laptop (andai disuruh ngetik).

.

\- Mengapa Hidan dikatakan nggak bisa mati? Karena waktu putus dari saya dia pernah bilang, "Aku akan terus hidup untuk mencintaimu, sayang! Selamanya! Meskipun kau sudah mencampakkan aku... Hiks."

.

\- Kenapa Chouji dari klan Akimichi suka sekali makan? Yah, kalau dia suka tidur berarti dia satu klan sama Shikamaru, dong.

.

\- Mengapa haram hukumnya untuk mengatai Chouji dengan sebutan 'gendut'? Bukan karena untuk menghindari kemarahan orang itu... Akan tetapi jika kalian melakukannya, ucapan tersebut bisa menjadi karma dan kenyataan untuk yang mengatakannya. Coba saja. (Semacam kutukan)

.

\- Mengapa Minato berani mati muda? Sebab dia udah nggak tahan sama Jiraiya-sensei yang kerap bertindak memalukan. "Kamu murid Jiraiya yang mesum itu kan?" itulah kata-kata yang didapatinya tiap bertemu orang lain. (Embel-embel mesumnya itu loh, bikin keki)

.

\- Mengapa Kakashi-sensei hobinya datang terlambat? Karena dia selalu bangun kesiangan. Dan setelah bangun dia harus nyuci baju dulu sambil denger lagu dangdut di radio.. (yang sayangnya memakan waktu kelewat lama).

.

\- Mengapa Gai-sensei dan Rock Lee sering terlihat menangis bersama? Nggak juga kok. Mereka juga sering tertawa bareng, mandi bareng, bobo bareng, main layangan bareng...

.

\- Kenapa Deidara jago membuat 'mainan' dari tanah liat? Soalnya kalau bikin dari clay, dia nggak bisa. Terus, kalo dari lumpur, dia dimarahin ibunya.

.

\- Mengapa Hanabi sifatnya nggak sama dengan kakaknya Hinata? Soalnya kalau mereka sama-sama gampang pingsan, waktu lagi jalan-jalan berdua, ntar nggak ada yang bertugas teriak minta tolong, dong?

.

\- Kenapa sih mukanya Zabuza pake diperban-perban begitu? Lho udah jelas, kan? Sebenarnya dia seorang mumi.

.

\- Benarkah Mei Terumi itu berjenis kelamin wanita? Ya, benar. Bukan dari body-nya yang bikin cowok-cowok jadi piktor itu. Akan tetapi lihatlah nama panjangnya, Mei terUMI, bukan Mei terABI kan?

.

\- Ino sama Deidara mirip, apakah mereka kakak beradik? Iya, mereka memang bersaudara. Keduanya terpisah waktu sekeluarga sedang jalan-jalan di mall. Ino nyungsep di stan bunga Yamanaka, sementara Dei-Dei dipungut sama pemilik toko kerajinan tanah liat.

.

\- Apakah benar Sasuke dan Itachi itu bersaudara? Itachi bilang sih, "Bukan! Mana sudi aku punya adik lelaki yang pernah ciuman dengan sesama cowok!" (Ingat SasuNaru kiss, kan? XD)

.

\- Kenapa sih, Gaara selalu bawa-bawa gentong pasir gede di punggungnya? Yah, salah satunya sebagai properti cadangan kalo-kalo dijalan dia nggak nemu toilet umum. Jadi dia bisa mempergunakan pasirnya untuk 'urusan' tersebut.

.

\- Pernah nggak sih, Shikamaru naksir sama Ino? Pernah. Soalnya cewek itu selalu wangi bunga... (meskipun nggak mandi selama 7 hari).

.

\- Mengapa Chouji mau sama Karui? Karena warna kulit cewek itu selalu mengingatkannya pada makanan.

.

\- Mengapa akhirnya hati Sasuke berhenti di Sakura? Soalnya, setelah sebelah tangannya buntung, nggak ada cewek lain yang suka atau mau menerima dia. Cuma Sakura yang tetap setia...

.

\- Kenapa Orochimaru tega menghabisi Hiruzen Sarutobi yang notabene adalah gurunya sendiri? Karena dia capek. Setiap ketemu selalu dikatain 'banci!'.

.

\- Mengapa Hiruzen Sarutobi sangat pantas menjadi Hokage? Selain karena wibawa dan kecintaannya pada Konoha, dia nggak cocok jadi penjaga gerbang Konoha. Masih ingat kan sebesar dan seberat apa pintu gerbang itu?

.

\- Mengapa partner Sasori adalah Deidara? Hmm. Dulu dia pernah sama Kakuzu. Tapi nggak tahan karena ditagih iuran melulu. Pernah juga berpasangan dengan Kisame, tetapi lagi-lagi nggak tahan karena terus-terusan pengin makan Kisame kalo lagi laper.

.

\- Apakah dulu Yahiko pernah cemburu pada Konan dan Nagato? Iya, betul. Ceritanya begini, waktu itu Yahiko mendengar bahwa Konan udah mencium Nagato, terus dia marah-marah dan menggalau ria. Dia nggak tahu, padahal Konan Cuma nyium tangan kok, waktu mau berangkat sekolah..

.

\- Kenapa kita mengenal istilah NaruHina, bukannya NaruHana? Soalnya kalo sama Hana Izunuka, Naruto ditampar Kiba. Kalo sama Hanabi, Naruto ditendang Hinata.

.

\- Mengapa Genma-sensei suka mengemut senbon di mulutnya? Sebab jika mengemut kunai atau shuriken, nggak enak sama Tenten, katanya.

.

\- Mengapa Neji awalnya jahat sama Hinata? Soalnya Hinata naksir Naruto sejak kecil.. Harusnya kasih Neji kesempatan, dong? Dia khan juga tertarik sama Naruto yang unyu itu...

.

\- Kalian penasaran nggak? Kapan sih Kakashi Hatake melepas topengnya? Masak waktu tidur aja dipake terus? Uhm, dia membukanya hanya pada saat ia mencium bibir saya aja. Hahaha. Plakk.

.

\- Kenapa Kisame senjatanya pedang Samehada yang besar itu? Soalnya kalo pedangnya kecil, nggak sesuai sama body. Lagian waktu mau nyoba pinjem pedang samurainya Battousai, nggak diijinin.

.

\- Banyak yang bilang bahwa Kakashi-sensei mesum karena kecanduan Icha Icha. Waktu ditanya begitu, dia Cuma jawab, "Biarpun mesum tapi kalian tetap suka, kan?"

.

\- Kenapa Itachi membantai habis seluruh klannya? Karena nggak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang merestui hubungan asmaranya dengan Shisui.. (yang mana juga menyebabkan Shisui bunuh diri sebelumnya).

.

\- Mengapa Izumo dan Kotetsu seringkali disuruh Hokage buat angkat-angkat buku? Nggak juga kok. Terkadang mereka malah disuruh mengangkat isi dompet mereka untuk diserahkan kepada Sang Hokage...

.

\- Benarkah Gai-sensei hobi memakai pakaian ketat? Tidak juga. Karena selain pakaian itu, dia juga suka memakai daster pada saat santai di rumah.

.

\- Nama Hanabi artinya Kembang Api. Mengapa dinamai seperti itu? Bukan, bukan karena aspek keindahan Kembang Api yang menginspirasi orang tuanya. Melainkan, Hanabi lahir secara mendadak setelah ibunya terkaget-kaget mendengar letusan kembang api yang dinyalakan Hinata.

.

\- Mengapa Hanare bisa naksir sama Kakashi? Soalnya cewek itu hobinya digendong... (Kakashi pernah gendong dia kan? Cowok lain nggak ada yang pernah mau.)

.

\- Haku itu cowok apa cewek, sih? Eh? Daripada mencari tahu sendiri, lebih baik kita suruh Om Zabuza yang mengintipnya saat mandi..

.

\- Apa saja bukti keserasian dari pasangan Minato-Kushina? Well, jika kalian masih nggak 'ngeh' juga waktu ngeliat mereka berdampingan (dengan begitu sempurna), kalian bisa menengok ke dalam rumahnya. Di dalam lemari Kushina berjejer aneka piala hasil dari memenangkan kontes Abang None dari berbagai kelurahan!

.

\- Mukanya Pein serem ya? Udah gitu, dingin, lagi orangnya? Bener, kok... Dan selain itu dia juga juragan Toko Besi yang galak.

.

\- Kenapa Yamato-sensei menguasai elemen kayu? Biar nggak keluar biaya waktu bikin rumah, katanya.

.

\- Mengapa Hashirama Senju rambutnya panjang sekali? Ayo kenapa? Sebab pada zaman itu Rapunzel menjadi icon yang sangat populer di daerahnya...

.

\- Jika disuruh memilih antara Rin dan Obito, Kakashi-sensei pilih mana?

a) Alize Indigo

b) Gai Maito

c) Minato Namikaze

d) Anko Mitarashi

e) Semuanya Benar

Jawaban saya sih, A. Kalian? XD

.

.

.

.

THE END!

.

**A/N:**

**Hehehe. Maaf yak, gaje! Oke tuliskan REVIEW jika berkenan. Tapi jangan vulgar-vulgar ya? **

**Makasih banyak.**


End file.
